My Season Three
by bubblegumbossyhead
Summary: When Cat and Tori from Victorious come as new students things get weird. Nina give Cat the locket, what does that mean? Also what does Water,Fire,Earth and Air have to do with the new mystery? Will Tori and Cat be in Sibuna? Amfie, Patrome, Ceddie, Fori, Moy, and Mara might leave I don't know.mTakes place as season 3, but no Willow or K.t
1. Chapter 1

Tori Pov

I cant believe me and Cat have to go to Boarding school for the rest of the school year! All of a sudden we get to go to a school for free because we can sing. Me and Cat just got, Beck and Jade got somewhere in New York and Andre and Robbie got into some school. Once me and Cat got out the cab I never notice how cold it was. I notice Cat was crying.

"Cat, why are you crying?" I asked her, I mean where in a place where there cute boys, no parents, and where ton of famous people came from.

"What if they hate my hair?" She asked. I just rolled my eyes and knocked on the cherry brown door. It just open so me and Cat just went in to see nine students in the same colored clothes.

"Hello, I'm Tori and this is Cat. Nice to meet you!" I said as I look at them. Wow, the boys are cute!

"Hello." Said a darked hair boy with blue eyes. I gladly took it and shaked it. I can he was a geek but a cute one. Then a man with way to much Gel in his hair came with a wide smile lady.

Cat pov

I saw a dude wth so mych gel in his hair. I burst out laughing.

"Miss is there something wrong?" He asked.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!' I yelled.

"You two will be staying in the attic." With that the creepy man left. YAY! Wait I had a bad past with Attic's OH NO!

Amber pov

Trudy called dinner and the two new girls sat in the left over seats. I notice they had more fashion than the other girls but me. Tori had on a blue top with a red jacket over top. The had light tan pants with red heels. A red and gold bracelet woth a one direction sort of looking necklace. A red and white bow ring and white nails with black poke a dot nails. A red heart was on one of them. Cat had on a Pink and Blue dress. Blue ankle boot heels. A pink and gold ring with a pink and gold necklace. I white jacket because she was cold. A pink and gold purse and pink and blue bracelet. With powered blue nails.

"One time my brother kept stabing a hobo but the hobo hit him with a pan." Cat said but Eddie and Jerome laughed. Soon Alfie joint then the whole house. I notice Eddie looking at Cat...Caddie. Once everybody but Sibuna went to bed we had a meeting.

"Victor let the new girls stay in the attic how are we going to get past them?" Jerome asked.

"Lets sneak up stairs...if they wake up Fabian and Eddie calm them or take them somewhere. Make a lie come on." I said.

Eddie Pov

As we cracked the door we heard the girls taking and heard it.

"Tori, I think this school is creepy. I wish Nina was here, all she gave me was this stupid locket." Cat said. Nina gave Cat the locket? Why not me?

"Cat, it looks like it could fit in that whole." Tori said and Cat put it in there. They shut it and went to bed. Me and the others crept in but Alfie fell and the girl started beating us up.

"Somebody strong." I said as I picked up a red head girl. Patricia turned the lights on. Cat was giggling and laughing because I still picked her up. Fabian had Tori by the arm trying to calm her but she kept freaking. Amber and Alfie took pictures. Patricia was fuming seeing me pick up Cat. Jerome tried to calm her down. I put Cat down and put in bed. Soon Victor came in.

"What are y'all doing up in the attic?!" Victor yelled.

"We got scared and got our new friends." Tori said then hugged Fabian.

"Go to sleep, has made a school party you all will go to!" with that Victor left.

Victor pov

Yes, search the house for clues to open Robert while the kids are at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning, Fabian pov

I cant stop thinking why Nina gave Cat the locket. I mean, Cat is kind of dumb. Like Amber, she even dresses like Amber. Did Nina use a clue to give it to Amber. NO! Not a mistake. Even if it was Cat used the locket to open the save. HOLD THE PHONE! Cat open the save with the locket! Only the Chosen One could do that. Cat can't be the chosen one. Though she is really unlike Eddie but you can see them as a couple.

"Hey Eddie, can I ask you something?" I said, its important.

"What up?" He said.

"I think Cats the new Chosen One. Also do you like Cat?"

"WAIT, HOLD THE PHONE! SHE IS WHAT!" Eddie yelled like he was crazy.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast." I laughed at him. As we made our way to the table I realise we were the last people to get there. Cat took a little stack while Eddie took a big stack of Pancakes. Another sign.

Patricia pov

Jerome been really sweet to me, why? Tori gave Cat a look and they both got up for school.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"To school, we still need people to help us but were going to help ourself." Tori said leaving but Cat left her bag. I tried to get it but Amber got it befor me. In it was : Her cell phone. Nina's locket. A picture of a school. Her school books. A book about the Chosen one. And Bibble. Bibble?

"Guys what is this book about?" Eddie said picking it up. Then he put it in his bag and put everything back in her bag. He grabbed her and his bag and left but I stopped him.

"Why do you got her bag?" I asked.

"Why do you care, we broke up didn't we?" He shot. I just rolled my eyes and left. Once we all got to music class I saw Cat and Tori already there.

"Class, since we have two new students they will sing in five minutes till then free talk." The teacher said.

Tori pov

"Hey Fabian, what part of England you from?" I asked, he seemed like a mystery.

"Um...My mom is from L.A but my dad is from liverpool so really i'm part American but I was raised in England." He said. Great! Now I know what song me and Cat are going to sing. Five minutes came by and Me and Cat got on stage.

_[Tori:]_  
Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
Its gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by

_[Cat:]_In the droptops, Harley, Escalades too  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me, and there's one for you  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll through

_[Tori and Cat:]_  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

_[Bridge:]_  
Give it up, give it up  
You don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up  
For the L.A. Boyz

_[Cat:]_  
West side, East side, everywhere between  
Rockstars jam in the promenade for free  
Flippin' their skateboards on the Venice beach  
L.A. Boyz come play with me  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
And come play with me

_[Tori and Cat:]_  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

_[Bridge:]_  
Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not  
What you doin' all alone?  
Come show me what you got, boy  
Show me what you got, got boy  
What you got boy show me what you... GOT!

_[Tori and Cat:]_  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! _[X6]_  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

Once we got done everybody clapped. I hope Fabian got the hint.


	3. Chapter 3

Joy pov (Wasnt very much of her in the story)

Today was good though Mick kept being nervous around me. Mara seem pretty happy since she broke up with Jerome. Me and the girls are putting on our dresses. I got a cute dress from Amber. It was a light peach pink dress with black flower print pattern. A black belt and Black boot heels. Amber had Pink dress with lace on it. Blue and dark blue shoes with pink flowers on it. Patricia had a black dress with one long sleave on it. She had cheetah print shoes on. Mara light brown dress with light brown boot heels with white lace over top of it. Tori had a purple sparkly dress, long sleave. With black leather boot heels with gold dots on it. Cat had a black dress with a red roses on it . She had black boot heels too, but they were taller than ours. Once we got to the dance Mick dashed in..I tried following him but he was to fast.

Mick pov

I can't let Joy find out that Mara still likes me and asked me out. I didnt respond but Mara kissed me and I missed Mara kisses but Joys are filled with Joy. I need to get out of here!

Mrs. Denby pov

I hear the new red head and son talking, why not hear it.

"Cat who gave you this book?" Eddie asked, boring and i'm a teacher.

"Nina, she told me its about my destiny. My brother said it was a long book that old people write in." Cat said. Destiny? Could she be the Chosen one?

"Fine Cat, you go back and party." He said but she dragged him to te dance floor and they started dancing. Victor is trying to cheat me, I thought he said Nina was the chosen one.

Fabian pov

I got Sibuna plus Tori and Cat to come to the empty class room. Eddie took the book out and placed it on the table.

"I got a book just like that!" Cat cheered.

"This is your book." Patricia said while rolling her eyes. I open the book to a page where it said 'The Chosen One'.

"The Chosen One can pass on its job to somebody thats even more unlike the protector, When the job is done there is a chance that there is going to be a great evil. Only the four powers, Earth,Air, water and fire can stop it. They each have a person that can help them train. The power all of them have together will break the three dark power force. Fire and Water will have a deep understandment of each other, love understandment. Earth and Air will have a deep bond, love bond. The understandment and bond are different because understandment you understand and know the person, just one look. Bond is where you never know yet know. Earth can spot fire and water love before they can yet water helps earth love with Air." I read causing them to gasp. Eddie took the book from me and kept reading. (I made it all up :D)

"The Chosen One and Protector are the Water and Fire. When turning eighteen there love will go deeper and if there love is not there then the world could end." Eddie finshed. (Made up again ;D)

"Guys is this some kind of joke?" Tori asked with tears. "If it is...its not funny any more."

"Sorry, it is. We have beening do this type of stuff for two years!" Amber said.

" I want some Bibble!" Cat yelled and Eddie hugged her.

"What do they mean by help them train?" Jerome asked.

"It means there two fire power, water power, earth power, and air power. The main one are more important and useful. Cat did Nina give you anything else?" I asked/said. She turned around to take something out her bra.

"This key! It has a Sun, Moon, Cloud, and Tree." she said as she pasted it around. "Sibuna!"

"Um Fabian! Your hand is turning into stone! Or rock!" Tori yelled, I couldn't move it. Great! Everybody had worried faces on at me.

Alfie pov

Fabian started turning into stonr along with Tori, Eddie and Cat! Great, party!

"Well i''m going to get some food." I said. But Mrs. Denby came in and locked the doors.


End file.
